


debt is a chocolate frosty

by cupidsintern



Series: also on tumblr! [19]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, they go to wendys and then they fuck and then they have feelings bc thats my whole mo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsintern/pseuds/cupidsintern
Summary: Steve could hand Billy a thousand genuine ‘I love you’s  and all Billy would think is how eventually, Steve would stop loving him.This problem doesn’t have a solution.Didn’t matter what Steve did. Or what he said. Billy was still gonna feel like he owed something...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: also on tumblr! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725826
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	debt is a chocolate frosty

Being ‘official’ doesn’t change much for them. Even with Steve semi-dramatically confessing he thinks they should be exclusive and Billy trying to stay calm while losing his mind from disbelief- and honestly excitement, but Christ that made him sound twelve years old- the whole thing had been kind of. The same. 

Which was nice, it was nice to not have to sit there and wonder if Steve was only hanging out with him for the head. 

But also terrible. Because at least before Billy didn’t focus so much on how Steve could break up with him at any given moment. 

You can’t fuck up something undefined the way you can fuck up an honest to god relationship. 

Maybe because it was secret, it seemed more delicate. Maybe it just seemed delicate because Billy couldn’t really convince himself Steve even wanted to be here, with him. 

Too good to be true. 

Then Steve would do something stupid like pick at the inside seam of Billy’s jeans, or ask ‘can I re-lace your shoes’ just to do some weird pattern he’d learned from Robin, and Billy would think how it would be kind of a pain in the ass to undo those laces. So Steve must, you know, mean it. 

Steve didn’t know any of that shit. Any of the insecure houseflies that buzzed around Billy’s head. All Steve got was a wink and a smile and lots and lots of teasing about how romantic he was. 

Steve was romantic. He greeted Billy with compliments. He liked to hold hands whenever he was certain no one else could see. He would offer to buy Billy things constantly- sometimes Billy would let him. Sometimes. 

Tonight was one of those times- Billy let Steve buy him a chocolate frosty. Then tallied up all the times in the past week or so Steve had bought him things so he could make sure he wasn’t accruing debt, but-

“What are you thinking about?” Steve’s favorite question to ask. 

And Billy didn’t want to say ‘ _how I probably owe you at least fifty bucks by now and don’t know if you’re gonna ask for it back when you inevitably break up with me_ ’ so instead he said,

“Nothing, really.”

“Frosty treating you good?”

“If you’re looking for a second thank you-”

“No! No, you just look… I dunno. Like you’re thinking about something.”

Billy didn’t say anything to that. Silence followed. It was pretty warm in Steve’s car, even if it was decently cold outside in the Wendy’s parking lot.

“When do you need to be home?” Steve’s second favorite question. Like he was trying to see when he could get rid of Billy. Or like he couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Not for a while.” 

“Wanna come over?”

“You know? Now that I got my frosty, I think I’m good.” Billy played it mock-genuine. “This is all I needed you for, you can go.” He gestured outside. 

“This is _my_ car.” Steve sounded slightly offended, even if he knew Billy was kidding. “I feel like you’d give me the keys if I asked real nice-”

“Your car is _better_ than mine-”

“- ‘Cause you do pretty much whatever I say, huh-”

“Okay, fuck you.” Steve was laughing, a blush rising up his neck, even as he picked his keys back up.

-

“Billy?”

“Hm?”

“You need to get up.”

“What are you, a cop?” Billy mumbled, half against Steve’s shoulder, half into his sheets.

“No,” Steve laughed a little, Billy can feel Steve’s fingers comb through his hair. “But you have to go soon.”

“You kicking me out?”

“I don’t think you would leave if I tried.”

Billy thought how wrong Steve was- how he’d stay as far away from Steve as he wanted, if ever Steve asked. But instead he said, “Five more minutes.”

“You said I had to make you get up at 11:30.”

“Past me is a dick, don’t trust that guy.”

“Fair.” Steve laughed again. “But I mean, he’s pretty hot. That’s gotta count for something.”

Billy lifted his head up, tried to wake up more, couldn’t help a tweak of a smile when he looked at Steve. Steve, all rosy and gross with one leg sticking out from under his covers because the room was too hot now. Steve said they should open a window. Billy didn’t want to lose the smell. “Why thank you.”

“I didn’t say _you_ were hot, I said _past_ you is hot.”

Billy snorted. Then, “Can present-me use your shower.”

Steve slid his arm father across Billy’s lower back, pulled him closer. “Do you have to ask?”

Yes Billy thought, but all he said was “Don’t wanna use up all your hot water.” He wondered if Steve would ever factor in the water bill. 

But Steve would probably be upset if he knew Billy entertained thoughts like that. 

But Steve could hand Billy a thousand genuine ‘ _I love you_ ’s and all Billy would think is how eventually, Steve would stop loving him. 

This problem doesn’t have a solution. 

Didn’t matter what Steve did. Or what he said. Billy was still gonna feel like he owed something-

“Want me to distract you?”

Billy looked up, jarred from Steve’s voice cutting across his train of thought. “What?”

“Whatever it is, that’s, you know, goin on.” Steve tapped Billy’s temple. “I know you don’t wanna talk about it and we don’t have a ton of time, but. Maybe we could, talk about something else? Try and like, distract.”

Billy didn’t respond for a second. 

“That was dumb-“ Steve started, looking away, but Billy turned his head back.

“No, no. It’s. It’s not dumb.” Then, “Sure, yeah. Distract me.”


End file.
